Accidentally on Purpose
by Hulihana
Summary: It all started as an accident born of necessity, but this time neither Castle nor Beckett can keep control. This is the story of how it happens.


**Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything to do with the production of Castle. **

Castle hadn't seen Beckett for hours. Not since they had been made while investigating a human trafficking ring believed to be responsible for the death of the woman found two nights earlier. They thought they were being so careful, blending in with the other party-goers as the popular nightclub, waiting to get eyes on their suspect.

He never thought twice when Beckett left him at the bar to go to the restroom until she hadn't returned ten minutes later. Tracing her path, he opened the door at the back corner of the crowded dance floor and walked down the seemingly deserted hallway that led to the bathrooms.

Castle never saw them coming. Without warning his world exploded in a flash of light and pain, quickly followed by the blissful darkness of unconsciousness.

When he woke up, it was hours later and he was confined to a small cell with dull, grey cinderblock walls on three sides and metal bars on the fourth wall. A second, empty cell faced him on the other side of a bleak hallway but as far as he could tell, the writer was completely alone. Where was he and more importantly, where was Beckett?

As he sat up, he realized his hands were cuffed behind his back and upon looking around the room he saw only the lone twin bed he was sitting on and beside the bed was an empty five gallon bucket. A shudder ran through his body at just the thought of having to use it.

With the inventory of his prison complete, Castle knew he had to come up with some plan for escape, but first… "Beckett! Kate can you hear me?" he called, praying he would get an answer. Even if he could escape he knew he couldn't leave without her. Luck didn't appear to be on his side, however, as no one answered his call.

The next obvious step was to see if the door was locked. He pulled on one of the metal bars but it didn't even budge. Locked. But of course escape could never be that simple.

Next he set to work taking the handle off of the bucket. Maybe he could use the wire handle to pick the lock.

Sometime later he huffed out a frustrated sigh as he once again failed to pick the locked door and escape his cell. Castle froze when he heard a door open farther down the hallway, followed by the echo of footsteps approaching.

"Hello? Who are you, what do you want with us?" he called out, backing a few feet away from the bars.

He received no answer right away but moment later a young blonde woman appeared in front of his room. She had beautiful pale blue eyes and was wearing a stunning deep purple dress that accentuated her long legs but the thing that attracted Castle's attention was the key-ring in her hand.

"My name is Amaya. I can take you to your friend but we have to hurry and I want immunity when your back-up arrives." She tells him, quickly picking one key out of the dozen or so on the ring.

"Ok, fine, you can have immunity. Just take me to Kate." He agrees easily as she unlocks the door and motions for him to follow her down the hallway. "I'm sorry, I don't have a key to uncuff you" she explained. He didn't care, he just wanted to find Kate and get out of this place.

* * *

Kate Beckett didn't even acknowledge the door opening down the hallway as she kept her back turned to the iron bars of her cell. Over the past couple hours men had been parading up and down the hallway outside, pausing only to leer at her naked body since she had woken up on the bed, all of her clothing missing.

Some of the men had talked about what a great price she would fetch when she was sold and how they would like to buy her themselves if they could afford it. Beckett shuddered in revulsion and kept her back turned, preserving her modesty the best she could. "Over my dead body" she muttered under her breath, knowing she would rather be dead than let any of these men touch her.

She didn't even think to acknowledge the people she could hear now approaching her, just expecting it to be more pigs wanting to 'check out the merchandise' until she heard her name uttered in a familiar voice, choked in relief.

Beckett spun around, forgetting about her current state of undress, when she heard the oh so welcome voice of Richard Castle coming from behind her. "Oh thank God you're alright." She sighed out in relief, walking quickly towards him.

It wasn't until Castle's eyes widened in shock and darkening with arousal as he took in her body, nipples pebbled in the cool air and her well-trimmed pubic mound on display in front of him that she remembered that she had no clothes on.

"Castle, eyes up!" she barks out making him jump and meet her gaze with a sheepish look of his own. He had fantasized about her for so long and now, there she was, standing naked in front of him, but this wasn't the way it was supposed to happen and he respected her enough to try to keep his gaze where it belonged.

"How did you get out?" she questions him, only now taking in the tall blonde standing a few feet away.

"Amaya said she could bring me to you if we gave her immunity when they're caught." He answers fighting desperately not to let his gaze fall from her face.

"We don't have much time" the woman snaps as she moved to unlock the door to Kate's cell. "Your team is on their way but you have to hide so that the men don't kill you or take you away before they get here."

She easily ushers Castle into the cell as he tried to tame down the raging arousal that was now flooding his system and rushing to his groin.

"If you lift the mattress, there is space between it and the bottom of the bedframe where you can hide but you have to hurry before they return and find you." She speaks quickly, pulling up the mattress to illustrate her point.

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Beckett asks skeptically her eyes darting towards the now open door as she contemplated just making a run for it.

"Because I have released your partner and there is no way you will make it out of here on your own without being caught. Now please, we don't have time for this, you need to hide if you are going to survive keep me from jail. Hurry now please." She urges pushing Castle towards the bed.

With one final questioning look at Beckett he lays down flat on his back on the wooden bedframe. A moment later, her decision made, Kate crawls in as well, laying halfway on top of him within the tiny twin-sized frame, her right leg falling in between his own so that she is straddling his upper thigh.

Amaya hands Beckett a bobby pin with the explanation that it's all she has to unlock the handcuffs before she drops the mattress back on top of them with another promise that they will be rescued soon. She shuts the door, leaving it unlocked, and walks away.

* * *

"Kate are you ok?" Castle whispered into her ear, trying desperately not to think about her laying half on top of him. Naked. Her hardened nipples pressing against his chest through the thin material of his dress shirt.

"I'm fine Castle." She answers fighting off a shiver as his hot breath washes over her temple and the side of her neck. Every inhale through her nose brings her the comforting scent of her partner, the familiar mix of his cologne and something else that she can't pinpoint as anything other than Rick. Beckett allows herself to relax into him for a moment, taking comfort from the feel of his body solid underneath her own.

Pulling herself together with one final deep breath she takes stock of their surroundings. "Ok, first things first, we need to get you out of these cuffs. I just hope they aren't my police cuffs or we'll never get them open with just a bobby pin."

Not waiting for his reply, Beckett reaches her arms around him on either side, inadvertently hugging her own body closer to Castle's so she can reach the cuffs.

Realizing she's still not close enough Beckett scoots her body farther up that of her partner her gasp of surprise as her crotch moves against the rough denim of his jeans eclipsed by Castle's groan when her right knee comes into contact with his groin.

"Look, Castle, I know this is.. awkward, but we need to get your hands free in case the boys can't find us."

"Right, handcuffs. Awkward. Boys." Castle huffs against her neck trying desperately to control his body's reaction to his gorgeous partner whom he loved draped across his body with her knee pressed snugly against rapidly hardening length. _Baseball. Dead bodies. Um, zombies. _He struggled to think of the most boring and disgusting things he could come up with to keep his mind off the woman now wriggling against him as she set to work on the lock of the handcuffs around his wrists. _Oh God, I'm in handcuffs and she's naked. This is so not helping! _

Castle was quickly losing the battle with his body and there was no way he could shift to lessen the pressure on his groin or move away from the temptation of the plethora of smooth skin stretching out in front of him that he would give anything to be able to explore with his hands and lips and tongue.

Beckett wasn't fairing much better. While her hands where busy with the task of trying to pick the lock, she couldn't control her body's reaction to his hot, solid thigh wedged between her own. Just a little more pressure and she knew this could really be doing it for her. But no, this wasn't right. It wasn't the right time and they weren't ready, were they?

Despite her preoccupation, she realized with a stunned intake of breath that there was a hard mass now pressed against her right knee. Of course he was as turned on as she was, Beckett realized, and he was definitely all man beneath the tight fitting denim of his jeans.

_No, this isn't the time. Focus Beckett! _She beratedherself quickly focusing her attention back to the task at hand.

_No, oh no. Not now. This can't happen._ Castle thought desperately as he felt the tightening coil of his arousal low in his abdomen.

He sighed a heavy breath of release when he heard a soft click and felt the cuff loosen on his right wrist. What he didn't account for was that Beckett would try to release his left wrist from the cuff as well instead of ceasing her movement on top of him.

Castle couldn't take any more. He pulled both hands from behind his back and gripped Beckett's hips tightly in his grip. "You have to stop moving" he gritted out trying to control his body, his pants now painfully tight.

He moved to bury his face in the crook of her neck as shame flooded his body when he realized that he couldn't tamp down on his arousal that was pressing urgently against his partner's thigh. He knew there was no way she could miss his reaction. He was supposed to be proving to her that she could trust him and to give him a chance at more than just friendship, but how could he do that if he reacted like an adolescent to the sight?

Beckett heard the words "I'm sorry Kate." Fill the air around them but the only thing she could think about was the feel of her partner's lips moving against the tender skin of her neck. It may not have been the right time or place but this simple action was the turning point. She could feel the guilt and shame rolling off of him in waves and knew she had to fix it.

"Hey, no shh, it's alright Castle. It's ok." She brought her hands up to run her fingers through his hair, cupping his head to her shoulder. "It's not just you. You aren't the only one." She soothed knowing if he wasn't so busy wallowing in his own feelings of remorse that he would easily be able to feel the heat of her own arousal leaking through his pants. Maybe even feel the ever larger wet spot that was seeping into the warm denim directly against her center.

"What do you mean it's ok Kate? Nothing about this is ok. How can you trust me when I can't even manage to control myself? I've ruined everything Beckett!"

"No Castle, you haven't ruined anything. I trust you with my life Castle. Nothing will change that. In fact, I think it's kind of flattering that I can affect you so much. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Now why don't we take care of this so we can get out of here, hmm?"

Castle froze as her words filtered through the fog of arousal and shame in his head. Take care of it. She couldn't really mean what he thought she meant. There was no way Kate Beckett would forgive him and offer to help when he had screwed up so badly was there?

"Castle we'll talk about this and take our time later, but right now I just really need to get off and I know you do to. Don't overthink it, ok?"

With her piece said, Kate let her legs fall farther apart so that her core came in more direct contact with his leg and began to grind against him. A breathy moan immediately escaped her slightly parted lips as the rough material slid against her wet opening and her sensitive, engorged clit.

All thought left Richard Castle's brain at the feel of the woman he loved grinding herself against him right after asking him to help her get off. This he could do.

Castle gripped her hips more firmly and pulled her to the side so that she was situated directly over him now, his hardened member coming into contact with the heat from her wet core. He pulled her hips down against him tightly and then thrust his own upwards, driving himself against her and dragging a whimper from the back of her throat.

Oh this was definitely doing it for her. The feeling of his bulk against her was better than she could ever had dreamed it would be. As far as Beckett was concerned they could be rescued any time so they could take this back to her apartment and remove the last barriers of his clothing between them and do this for real. But for now, this will have to do, and was it ever.

Kate moved her hands up to place them on his shoulders to get more leverage to grind and thrust her body against the solid man beneath her. Lifting her head up off his shoulder allowed Kate's eyes to roam the features of his face while in such close proximity but she never expected the look of amazement and love shining in the deep blue depths of his eyes. Without thinking about what she was doing, she lowered her head towards him until she could touch her lips to his lightly, waiting to see how he would react.

Neither of them could have predicted the fire that would erupt between them with that simple touch. Kate crushed her lips to Castle's, swallowing his moan of appreciation as they continued to grind their lower bodies together.

Running his tongue along Beckett's lower lip, Castle begged for entrance which she gladly granted allowing him to deepen the kiss. Tongues met in a battle for dominance while hands roamed in the confined space.

Castle's fingers skipped over the expanse of skin before him, running up and down her sides and down to her ass. He gripped her full behind in his hands and used it to pull him more snugly against himself.

Rick broke first, thrusting desperately up against her before shoving a hand in between them and between Kate's legs to where he could circle her clit with his index finger. Listening to her cry as she reached release above him Castle met her lips against to muffle her cries, remembering that they were in hiding.

The couple clutched each other tightly as their breathing slowed and the sounds of the outside world filtered through to them once again.

The sounds of gunshots broke the silence followed quickly by the voices of Ryan and Esposito calling for their missing teammates.

"Oh God Castle, they're going to know what we've been doing. Quick, give me your shirt! I don't want the boys to see me like this."

Castle moved quickly to unbutton his shirt and shrug it off. Beckett sat up and moved the mattress off to the side so she had room to button the long shirt up. She leaned down to press one more quick kiss to Castle's lips before climbing off of him and calling to the boys to let them know where they were.

Neither Castle nor Beckett knew exactly what the future would hold but they both knew that this had been a defining moment in their relationship and this time there would be no going back. Not that either of them wanted to go backwards ever again. Life would still hold challenges for the couple, but from that moment on, they both had faith that they would meet any and all challenges together.

The first step would be to finish what they had just started as soon as they possibly could.

**A/N: Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed this little story, it's been floating around in my head for quite a while and I finally got it written out. Please let me know what you think and any improvements that can be made to my writing. I have another story currently in the works so if you enjoyed Accidentally on Purpose keep your eyes open for the next bit of Caskett fun coming out soon.**


End file.
